thehandbookofcallofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
"Five"
This map takes place in the Pentagon. Your playable charecters are John F. Kennedy, Secretary MacNammara, Prime Minister Castro, and Richard Nixon. It's pretty different from other zomie maps, due the fact windows start without barricades. Also a thief steals all of your weapons in the mid-teen rounds. Also doors are opened due to Defcon level. Strategy Guides Elevator Tactics Proceed as most zombie players do in the earlier rounds. Use knife and pistol rounds to keep zombies out of windows. Buying the M14 or Olympia is optional, but the M14 may be more useful because it has a far greater range, an 8 round magazine, and a fast reload. At round four or five, open the door to the hallway that houses the first elevator. You can buy and replace your pistol with an MPL, which proves relatively useful at this time, or skip it altogether to save points. Fight off zombies as long as possible, but when you are being overrun, gather the team (excluding downed players) and take the elevator down. Buy the MP5K (1000) off the wall to the right once you exit the elevator, and save up to clear the barricade blocking the stairs to the main level of the middle room, unless you or someone else has enough money to open it up. If you have 2500 or more points, go down to the second elevator and buy the Stakeout, conveniently located right next to the elevator. Gather the team and head down to the lab. Assuming you have not made the last zombie a crawler, turn the power on and find the random box before the zombies start to come, which will happen relatively fast, depending on the amount of zombies that you left upstairs before going down, Go back to the elevator. Have one person guard the window in the back, while two guard the front. The last person stands next to the elevator switch so it reads "press and hold X/O" and face the front, shooting zombies. The elevator can only be activated when facing it, and will not go up/down if players or zombies are blocking the door. When the team is being overrun, the "elevator man" will send them up, allowing the team to revive downed players, reload guns, and let the shock of a close call die down. Players can alternate on who stays near the switch to equal the amount of points gained. Between rounds make several crawlers, or have the player in the back lock a zombie with the window by building the barrier as a zombie breaks it apart. Step back if zombie tries to break through and hit the player. The other players go to the random box. Once the rest of the players are done at the Mystery Box, one player will switch with the person holding the window while they go to the mystery box. If a thief round has commenced, try to keep the team on the move, doing your best not to get cornered, and keep sustained fire on the thief, he may end up taking one of your guns, and/or your teammates guns and then disappear if you don't manage to kill him, if this happens consider buying a weapon off the wall closest to you, or the mystery box if it's close enough, and head back for the elevator. This tactic works well from rounds 5-15. Then it is recommended to switch to the Pack-a-Punch tactic. Try for headshots, make sure no zombie gets into the elevator, beware of the Gas Zombies, and you should be able to hold your ground until you need to head for the PaP room. Note that this strategy takes communication, and cooperation in order to make it farther into the game, and into the PaP room, if you are playing with others that do not cooperate by killing zombies in a window another player already has covered, and leaving others that are not even downed behind by using the elevator, you will most likely not make it far. Pack-a-Punch Room Tactic For the first few rounds, try to rack up as many points possible and stay away from buying the Olympia or the M14, it may seem like a good idea, but they're an overall waste of 500 points as the M14 kills too quickly and yields far few points and the Olympia has a problematic two round magazine and is too weak despite it's shotgun status. Using the knife and whatever is in the M1911 will be the best for scratching up points, then when one player has at least 1750 points, open up the first room and have all players buy the MPL, this is the perfect points scoring weapon. As soon as possible, open the elevator and head to the middle level, have two people turn on the power, and then quickly turn on all DEFCON levels as soon as everyone has Juggernog and Speed Cola, and a good 5000+ points, and then head into the PaP room, upgrade your most powerful gun, and the assume positions, two players cover the main door to the PaP room, with either the two LMGs (HK21 and RPK) and a Wonder Weapon or a high powered solid upgrade (I.E M1911 upgraded), the two without a wonder weapon or a high powered LMG watch the windows with any other upgraded gun they can get their hands on, like an upgraded sniper rifle and an SMG upgraded from off the wall, and the finishing touch, put claymores near the teleporter to the PaP room so that incase any zombies teleport into the room, the claymores will detonate and eliminate the threat, if the group occasionally makes a crawler every other round to restock and upgrade other weaponry, the team should survive to round 20+ if done right. Pack-a-Punch Room Tactic 2 Throughout the duration of the first few rounds, begin as you normally would, alternating between using your pistol, and knifing. Try to refrain from buying the M14 or Olympia if possible, especially if you are lucky and land a Max Ammo early on, instead you should use your pistol/knife for as long as possible, avoiding lunging by moving towards the zombie, slashing them with the knife, and stepping back. Try not to open the first door unless you absolutely have to, instead wait till all players are close to 5,000 points. Have one person open the door, and then another open the barricade. You can either purchase the MPL and camp out in the elevator for a little while more, or take it down to the war room and buy an MP5K if needed, but do not exchange the M1911 for it. At the end of the round make a crawler using your grenades and have one person distract the crawler in the war room while other players go down and activate the power. To conserve points, the person keeping the crawler busy should call up the elevator with the other players inside, and then activates the DEFCON switches. Have players enter the teleporter to the Pack a Punch room one at a time, and pack a punch your M1911 pistols. The crawler may then be killed. Should the next round be a thief round, have everyone run up to the war room gantries, and await the Thief's arrival, when he does arrive, simply have everyone rain hell upon him with your pack a punched M1911's, basically dual mobile grenade launchers. You should be able to kill him before he even manages to take a gun, resulting in a Bonfire Sale which will cut down Pack a Punch prices to 1000 points, so feel free to have everyone Pack a Punch the other gun in your inventories. Players can then find one of the trap parts, and head up the first elevator to fix one of the Electric barrier traps in the hall, and then camp in the elevator, or kite the zombies in the lower floor in the War room (see below). Create crawlers between rounds, to allow pack a punching, ammo runs, and mystery box runs. Once you start nearing round 20 or so, things will start to get too hectic to stay out of the pack a punch room, so make a crawler and hit the DEFCON switches, and head into the central teleporter leading to the pack a punch room, and just take things from there, have the 2 players with the strongest weapons guard the front door, and the other 2 guard the windows, especially if they have upgraded shotguns. Make crawlers between rounds, and communicate well to ensure better success. Well skilled players can make it well into round 20-30 with good communication. Kiting Tactic If playing alone, stockpile points up to around round four or five and then break open the door and head down the elevator. Upon reaching the control room, grab the MP5K and pick off more zombies for one or two rounds. Afterwards, clear all the debris barriers throughout the main room and, if still packing points, grab the shotgun off the elevator door wall. For as many rounds as players wish, they can run around the circular room indefinitely, hugging the wall when possible and staying clear of any zombies beginning to exit the broken windows. While running, players can quickly turn around and blast away for points, while having plenty of ammo available with the shotgun still sitting on the wall, able to be quickly grabbed when needed. It is recommended to create a crawler around round eleven or ten to enter the elevator and head downstairs for power. This is vital because players WILL need jugger-nog due to the occasional zombie swipe that lands on players when kiting. Also, pack-a-punching the shotgun will prove useful for kiting as well when reaching later rounds. Make crawlers whenever needed to grab weapons from downstairs, but be sure to be in the main room upon round start. For multi-player parties, follow the previous strategy, but be sure to have all players sticking together running and gunning so as not to have zombies approach from both sides and making quick cornering. However, one player or two can camp out at the pack-a-punch door with automatic weapons or a decent shotgun to draw some zombies off course to ease some weight off running player's backs. Be sure to grab ANY available power-ups that can be quickly grabbed, but if any power-ups swamped in any matter, whether it be surrounded by 3 zombies, don't bother getting it. One second of grabbing that power-up can lead to a quick surround and failure. This tactic is quite flexible, as when players do get downed, remaining players can continue to kite and blast, but reviving should be uncommon, as players rarely have time to revive, but is still possible, especially when done with a player wielding a wonder weapon, more preferably the Ray Gun or Winter's Howl. Venture away from the stairs as much as possible, as it is a complete deathtrap. Pack-a-Punch Kiting Tactic Similar to the Kiting Tactic, players will need to have enough points to turn on the power, as well as enough points to open any barrier in the control room (room after the first elevator). When a large amount of points are gained, players can create a crawler so they can take the second elevator to the labs. At this point, they can access the power (required), claymores (required) and Mystery Box (optional). Players will need a high mobility weapon for this tactic; the MP5k and Stakeout are good choices as ammo can be found in the control room. Before the start of each round, activate all DEFCON switches except the one closest to the teleporter in the middle of the control room. When the round begins, hit the final DEFCON switch and run to the teleporter. This takes the player(s) to the Pack-a-Punch room. For about 30 seconds, no zombie is able to enter the room (not even through the windows). The player(s) then set up claymores at the closed double doors. When the doors open, the players throw all the grenades they have, kill any crawlers, and run around the lower perimeter of the control room. Elevator Kiting Tactic Players should rack up quite a few points before leaving the first room (about 3000 to 5000) then open all barriers other than the ones on the third level (Lab) unless looking to use the mystery box. The player who is the runner should buy juggernog before they buy anything else, including weapons. It is advised to keep the M1911 for the upgraded mustang and sally, but this is a risky tactic. The 1-3 players who are not running are to stay downstairs and defend for their lives, make crawlers and kill all other zombies they encounter. The zombies they do kill will go to the upstairs, and the player upstairs will use a weaker weapon to rack up points. When the zombies are grouped up from kiting, the runner will signal the Lab players to come up the elevator and shoot the zombies preferably with a winters howl, ray gun, launchers, or other AoE weapons, and then leave ASAP after the zombies have been killed, or at the very least weakened. The kiter should not worry about making crawlers as it is the lab players' job. Once the round is over (Make sure it is over) players can get perks, weapons and upgrades while the crawlers are still alive. The runner should have one powerful weapon like Mustang and sally, the ray gun, the HK21 or the winters howl, and one weapon to get points like the FAMAS, the galil or the upgraded G11. The Lab players should have 2 weapons, one for the kiter assisting, and the other for Defending themselves. When the theif arrives, shoot him with your less powerful weapon, then when it is slolen, rain hell on the theif with your strong weapon like mustang and sally. The lab players should try to follow the elevstor strategy at the top. This strategy is easy to use when the players all are fully equipped, and when later rounds have been reached . If you decide to try this, good luck. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops